A big surprise
by Lovegood97
Summary: "As soon as he saw the big, single red rose in the window, he knew that she'd love it." Two stories about two important things in Ron and Hermione's life. Set eight years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Please read and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

_This idea just came to me, and I had to write it although I am currently and slowly writing on my Bellatrix/Voldemort story. This is an oneshot of a happening in Hermione and Ron's life, eight years after the death of Voldemort. Please read and leave a review!_

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter series belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling!**

Ron had been working the whole day and he was really exhausted. All he wanted to do was to come home, eat a lovely dinner and then snuggle up with Hermione in front of the _tellysvion_, some sort of Muggle invention which showed moving pictures. TV shows was what Hermione called them. And thinking of Hermione... He and Hermione had been together since the defeat of Voldemort, which was eight years ago soon. Although they had been a couple for so long, their love still felt as fresh as it had for so many years ago. Something that proved exactly that was the way Ron loved to spoil his cohabiting. So when he now spotted a flower shop on his right side, he couldn't resist walking inside to try and find something for his love. Ron saw many beautiful flowers; blue, yellow, white, big, small and even some who was jagged. Because it was a Muggle store, Ron wasn't too common with the plants and didn't exactly know what Hermione liked. But as soon as he saw the big, single red rose in the window, he knew that she'd love it. He bought it and continued his walk home, now in a much better mood than before with the knowledge that he would brighten Hermione's day. He hummed happily to himself as he opened the gate which was in front of their cottage. The evening was beautiful; it was in the middle of May and the sun was on its way down which gave the environment a stunning red and yellow shade. Ron opened the brown wooden door and hung off his Muggle coat. "Hermione, I'm home." He kicked off his shoes and walked further in to the living room.

"Hermione? Love?"

He started to get worried when he still didn't get an answer. After being on the run with his two best friends, he'd become more careful and more skittish. So it was without really thinking he pulled out his wand and started to tip-toe his way through the quiet and spooky house.

"'Mione? Hermione? It's me. Where are you?" he whispered into the emptiness. Suddenly, he heard something that sounded like a sob on his left. Quickly he turned towards the sound and found himself standing in front of the door to the bathroom. Without breathing, he slowly opened the door, scared of what he was or wasn't going to see. On the cold bathroom floor, curled up into a small ball was Hermione. Her beautiful bushy hair was a curly mess and she was sobbing. "Hermione", he breathed out as he fell on his knees beside her on the floor. He put his long, warm arms around her petite body and placed her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry silently on his shirt. Ron began to affectionately caress her wild brown curls and softly whisper calming words in her ear, just like she had done with him so many times when he'd cry over his long lost brother, Fred. Soon, Hermione's tears started to slow down and her body didn't shivered any longer. Still caressing her beautiful hair, Ron took a deep breath to ask what had happened, when he got caught of a weird object next to Hermione. It was long and white, and on the middle it had a little square. The square reminded him of the _tellysvion_, except that this mysterious square was a lot smaller, and had a plus inside it. Ron decided that it must be some Muggle thing, and being a relative to Arthur Weasley made him very curious on what it was and why it was in their bathroom.

"Love?"

A faint sound came from the tiny witch in his arms, and he knew it was her way to beg him to continue.

"What's the pencil like thing beside you?"

Hermione slowly released one arm from the tight grip it had hold Ron in, and she reached out towards it. She hold it in front of their faces and examined the little square carefully at the same time as new tears started to fall from her chocolate dark eyes.

"No honey, don't cry! It's okay, everything's okay, I'm here..."

Hermione took a deep breath and lifted the white pencil thing so he could see it clearly.

"This", she said, extremely slow and with a wave of emotions in her voice. "This, this is a pregnancy test."

Seeing Ron's confused eyes, Hermione took another deep breath, and suddenly, tears fell down her cheeks with the same force as when he first found her.

"This, Ron," she said, her voice shaking, "is a pregnancy test. It's a Muggle thing that tells you if you are... if you're... if you're pregnant. And, well... If it's a plus in the square that means... It means..."

She struggled with her words, and finally Ron understood. She was pregnant. Hermione was pregnant. His girlfriend, the love of his life, was pregnant. With his child. He was going to be a dad. She a mum. She carried their child!

As Hermione saw understanding flashing in Ron's bright, blue eyes, she started to cry even more, and she throw herself at him and broke down in sobs.

"I'm so scared", she whimpered. "I'm so scared Ron, so bloody scared."

Ron looked down at the messy witch in his arms and he held her tight against his body, finally understanding what had caused her tears. You see, through all the years he had known Hermione, he had learned one specific thing. The reason why she'd always done her homework so ridiculous early, why she'd made a scheme when the exams was several months ahead and why she'd always had planned everything into the smallest detail. She wanted to have control. She wanted to be entirely sure that what she did was going to end the way she wanted it to. And that was why she was so afraid and scared now. That was why she was such a mess. She hadn't the slightest control of what was going on inside her right now. Ron hadn't had enough time to make out what he felt about a baby, but he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was Hermione. He placed his hands on each of her cheeks and tilted her head up so they looked in each other's eyes.

"Hermione, listen to me. You have nothing to be afraid of. We'll solve this. It is okay to be scared sometimes, and it's okay to not have control. If you don't want this, then we'll just take it out. It isn't that hard. I'm sure they'll take care of you on St. Mungos, and I promise you won't feel it a bit. And..."

His ranting came to a stop when Hermione put a trembling finger on his mouth. Her eyes where wide and her mouth slightly open. "I... I" she started, mumbling. She looked unsure. "Do... Do you want the baby?" Ron looked straight at her and thought. A baby. Although his thoughts were a mess, he could make out one thing.

"Yes. I want the baby. It wasn't planned or anything, but I want it. But if you don't want it, I don't want it either. I don't want you to do anything like this if it doesn't feels right for you. I mean, we can get a lot of children later, when we're more ready." He finished his speak somewhat lamely. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Would you do that for me?"

"Do what?"

"Get rid of the baby, just to make me happy?"

Ron smiled and put a brown curl behind her ear.

"You're the most important thing to me, in the whole world. I love you. Of course I would do that."

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her belly. You couldn't see anything yet, but just the knowledge that a baby was inside it made Ron exited. She lowered her hand and brushed it slightly against her stomach.

"Yes", she said.

At Ron's again confused eyes, she continued.

"I want it. I want the baby. Our baby."

She smiled at him and at her choice of her words and tears started to fall again. But this time, it was tears of joy. A big smile appeared on Ron's face and he captured her lips in a lovingly kiss. He then brought his hand down to her belly and gently covered her hand which was placed on the soft skin there. As Ron's thoughts had been very much occupied, the rose he'd bought had completely left his mind, but it came back to him now. He stepped up from the cold, hard floor and dragged his girlfriend with him. "Come", he told her, sounding really excited. Hermione laughed but followed him, feeling better than she'd felt when she first found out about the baby. Ron almost ran to the hallway where the beautiful flower lay. He picked it up but hid it behind his back.

"This wasn't exactly the reason why I bought it, but it seems like it was a really good idea. Congratulations to the baby." He smiled and gave her the rose. Her face was lit by a big smile built on pure joy when she took the rose and pecked her boyfriend on his cheek. She brought it to her nose and smelled on the wonderful flower.

"Thank you." she said and grinned at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I am so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long time! I have been busy with school and stuff and had a hard time coming up with how I would write this. But now it's finally here! I know it is sometimes crappy, and I beg my pardon, but I didn't want you to wait any longer. Oh, and sorry if my grammar or stuff like that is weird or bad, as you probably know I do not have English as native.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the magical world J.K. Rowling has created, nor anything you recognize!

Upon growing up with a love-sick mother and a huge family, Ronald Weasley had never doubted that he someday would fall in love with a beautiful witch and live the rest of his life with her. He had even, to the great annoyance of his older brothers, planned out his and his loves whole life. First, they would buy a small house together in the outskirts of a muggle town. He would marry her, and they would have small, wealthy, happy and curious children. The children would all be magical, and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And no matter how it went for them in school, he would be proud of them anyways! Then, when the children had grown up, he and his wife would grow old together, and not once in their whole relationship he would stop loving or cherish her. But as Ronald grew older and became more aware of the things going on in the world around him he started to seriously doubt if he ever was going to be allowed to marry the woman of his dreams. And as Voldemort grew stronger the unavoidable war come nearer, and when he and his two best friends, Harry the-boy-who-lived Potter and Hermione the-brightest-witch-of-her-age Granger, went on the horcrux hunt, his hopes of telling the girl who had his heart that he loved her faded away.

The woman of his dreams. The girl who had his heart. Yes, there was someone special. Someone who had had his heart from the first time he saw her, except that neither of them had knew about it. When he was younger, she had only been in his dream sometimes, blurred and indefinable. But the more time that went on, she became more clearer and stronger, until he one day could make out everything on her; from simple things like what clothes she was wearing or which color her hair was, to the tiniest things like how many freckles it was that covered her nose and cheeks, or how she, in her deep chocolate brown eyes had small, golden spots which could only be seen when she laughed.

But it was now eight years since the war, and, most important, since the defeat of the Dark Lord. And when it all had started to calm down and all the funerals was over, he had finally gathered his Gryffindor courage and told this special woman his feelings towards her. And, although she did kiss him in the middle of the battle, he got a happy surprise when she actually felt the same about him. After a while they had moved in together, bought a small house in the outskirts of a muggle town and he thought that he couldn't be happier. That was until he'd come home one day to find out that she was pregnant. She was now in her 5th month and her belly seemed to grow bigger and bigger for each day that passed. She actually thought she was fat and hideous, but Ronald had never seen her so beautiful and stunning. She seemed to radiate happiness and glowed wherever she went or whatever she did, and he couldn't have loved her more. That was why he was now sitting in front of her on the blanket this warm October day, seeing how she played with a single, red rose she'd picked earlier, while his fingers, in secret, touched the little, soft box that he had hidden in his pocket for the perfect moment. That moment was now.

"Love?"

She looked up from the flower and her eyes settled on his bright blue ones.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"When I first saw you, I never thought I would even become friends with you. We were eleven and had boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. I was so excited both because I'd longed after the magical school since Bill got there the first and partly because I had, at last, something that my brothers didn't have. I had become friends with Harry Potter, and none of my siblings had ever had a famous friend before. Now of course I know that he is so much more to me than a famous friend." Both of them smiled as he mentioned their best friend, so unsure of himself when they first met him, and now married and expecting a child with his soul mate – Ginevra Weasley. They had had a tough time during the war, but just as Ronald and his love, they had made it through.

"We were sitting in our compartment and eating loads of candy when I first saw you. You stormed in, and your hair was all frizzy and bushy and it was everywhere, and your front teeth were really big. I think you asked whether we had or not had seen Nevilles's bloody toad. Then I remember how you talked real fast and mended Harry's glasses. I actually thought you were bossy and annoying, and the feeling lingered. You were the best in our class and managed to make the feather fly when I couldn't. You earned points thanks to everything you knew and you always tried to stop me and Harry whenever we were planning something… stupid. To be honest, I thought you were a real nightmare and I loathed you. You can just imagine how much I regret it now."

His usually happy eyes turned a little bit darker and sadder, and he avoided her eyes. That was one of the things that he regretted the most in his whole life. He had been stupid, young and snobbish, but he couldn't blame it on that any longer. This was something that would hunt him for the rest of his life.

"But then the night with the troll came and you actually saved us. I couldn't believe my eyes when you lied to McGonagall. You, who was the teacher's favorite student and never did a single thing to even come close to break a rule. And I think that was the turning point. From then on, you were my friend."

Ronald could feel how she smiled against his shoulder where her head currently was lying. Her hair was flying in all directions and he could feel the wonderful smell from it. Sometimes, when he was younger, he had bought a bottle of the shampoo she used just so he could smell her even when she wasn't with him.

"And I can say that it was a lucky day, because without you I shouldn't be here."

She flung her head backwards and laughed at the old joke that was often heard between the members in the Golden Trio nowadays, trigged on the many times the female in question had saved the boy's life.

"Through my whole first year you was an amazing friend and you didn't let me down one single time. Though I back then had no idea why, it was you I thought about when I sacrificed myself when we played that huge chess game. And it was your face I looked at when the Queen hit me. We all survived our first year, but neither of us knew what our next year at Hogwarts would give us. Three horrible things happened that year. First of all, Lockhart took the place as the DADA teacher, and you started to swarm around him and it developed into a crush. I didn't know why then, but I was so annoyed at it. If I didn't hate Lockhart before Hogwarts, I definitely did it after that year. And as if it couldn't get any more worse, Harry started to hear voices no one else could, and spooky messages appeared along with the petrified students. Then the worst thing happened, something I'd been dreading and dreaming nightmares about since it became clear that only muggle born students were attacked. You got petrified. And that was the first time I … felt something. You'd been my friend for almost two years, but as I sat on the edge of your bed with Harry and looked at your pale face and cold body, I could feel something heavy starting to build in my stomach. I had never felt anything like it before, and, I don't know how, but somehow I knew it wasn't there because you were my friend and I missed you. No, it was something else. I didn't have time to think about it though, with Ginny being strange and those monstrous spiders in the forbidden forest. But it was always there, in the outskirts of my thoughts. Then Harry killed the basilisk, freed my sister and you got back to normal, and I didn't thought more about it at all. Then we started out third year and you bought that bloody cat that destroyed everything."

He felt something hot slip down on his neck and turned around and saw his girlfriend who was silently crying. He knew the death of her beloved cat had made her really sad, and that she still wasn't completely healed from it. He quickly brushed away the tears and smiled at her.

"Hey, you know I started to like him later. And he turned out to be very important in the end, right? Much better than my bloody supposed-to-be-rat Scabbers."

She gave out a watery laugh at that, remembering how disgusted and betrayed Ronald had felt when they'd found out who Scabbers was for real. She rubbed her slightly red eyes and leaned against his shoulders again, closing her eyes as he continued to speak.

"Anyways, that year we fought a lot. And then I really mean _a lot! _It was about Krumben eating Scabbers and him chasing Scabbers and Merlin knows what! Most of the time I was so angry at you I couldn't believe that I had really liked you the previous years, and that's why I didn't acknowledged the feeling that said that I was missing you. I was too busy being mad at you to feel something else, like I did in our second year. But at the meantime, I was really worried and concerned about you! Even if you didn't said something about it, I knew there was something up with all your lessons. There was nowhere in hell someone could attend at three different lessons at the same time! I was sure that not even you could do it, thought you were the smartest girl in our classes. But then you saved Sirius and told us about the time turner, and everything got back to normal. Well", he added with a laugh, "as normal as it can be in our world."

"We ended our third year and it was summer at last, which meant the Quidditch World Cup. You can't believe how happy I became when my parents told me that you and Harry could join us. It was like a dream came true; I got to do what I liked the most in the company of my two best friends in the whole world. And then the two of you came to the Burrow and something changed in me. That heavy feeling I'd got in my stomach so many years ago was back in full force. The first time I saw you that summer I was nearly knocked down to the ground. And the most disturbing part of it was that I couldn't explain it! I couldn't explain why I so badly wanted to be near you all the time, why your hair suddenly seemed to scream at me to run my fingers through it…"

Here he took a pause to drag his fingers slowly in her hair. It looked almost the same as it had the day he first met her, except that it suited her better now. She had grown into it, and it was no longer that hard to tame. Her brown hair curled itself around his fingers and he smiled, thinking that it felt that her curls sometimes lived a life on their own. His hand was still tangled in her hair as he continued his story.

"…and why I suddenly tried, as often as I could, to make you laugh, because I had discovered that your laughter was … wonderful. And when I was struggling with my feelings we got to the World Cup, and it was all that I had dreamt of. I had the time of my life, except the night afterwards. I was so scared that the Death Eaters would find out where and who you were and that they would torture you. Then we reached school and everything went downhill. The cup choosed Harry and I got so jealous, and then he nearly got killed by that bloody dragon and I made up my mind and then, then, the yule ball arrived and you went with … Viktor Krum."

The name of the famous quidditch player made him cringe, as he still hadn't completely forgiven him for taking his girl to the ball. Krum was everything he wasn't! He was rich, good looking, famous, strong, brave and exciting. He was Ron Weasley. Just Ron Weasley, who had nothing to compare with when it came to Krum. He felt a small pressure on his hand and looked down, and saw a little hand hold his. This comforted him, and he took a deep breath and continued.

"I don't remember so much of the rest of the year, except that Diggory died and Voldemort came back, in full force. Well, our fifth year…"

The sun slowly began to fade away as the redhead continued his story of their teenage years, only pausing to comfort the brown haired girl on his side when he said something that made small, perfectly shaped tears escape from her eyes. And as the story reached its end, the last sunrays only reached their heads, making his vibrant hair look almost golden. The heat from the warm October day had long since disappeared, and warm, fuzzy blankets had made their way around the couple to prevent them from the cold.

"…and then it was over. Voldemort was gone. And I could finally be with you."

The story ended and the two of them sat in their own thoughts for a minute, thinking over what he had said. But Ronald didn't intend to make the silence last for a long time, as he crept out from the warm blanket and kneeled in front of her.

"You have been there for me when no one else has, and on cloudy days you've always succeeded to make me see the light. You are my dearest friend (don't tell Harry though), and I would do anything for you. I love you so much it sometimes hurts, and therefore, I want to ask you something."

He finally revealed the little soft box he had been playing with the whole afternoon and opened it. Inside it, it was a delicate silver ring with a simple, red rose in the middle which sparkled slightly as the last sunrays touched it.

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honor and marry me?"

**Last note: **First: if you wonder, Hermione of course answered yes. I just couldn't get her answer fit in the story. And second, you would make my day if you left a review. It would mean so, so much to me! So please, press the little blue button. Thanks for reading! x


End file.
